


Warm Hearts

by bixgchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Just some good old fluff, M/M, Warming Up, failed confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgchan/pseuds/bixgchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He found the perfect solution to how he'll tell him just how he felt. Kageyama's hell bent on letting the dumbass Hinata know what the said dumbass failed to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> We need more KageHina fluff in this world (Got this idea from a Korean Drama called secret garden!)

The school bell rang, the sound resonating through out the halls of Karasuno High, and just like every other class that was in the middle of slowly dying because let's face it no one thinks it's relevant to have class for any reason at all but since their futures were on the line they will themselves to listen attentively to what the teacher in front of the room was saying.

Kageyama groans, peeling his eyes off of the view that the classroom windows provide him for his own procrastinating-pleasures, and proceeded to gather his things alongside the other school materials he's used for the day, throwing it into his messenger bag that he slung over his body, standing up to walk up to Hinata's classroom, which was beside his.

The tall raven boy leaned against the wall beside the back door of Hinata's room, waiting for the dumbass to exit the room with all his gregariousness that Kageyama seems to be really fond of. After a few annoying minutes of trying to scare away any other human being that made his way a feet near Kageyama's radius, a loud and grinning little orange-head made it's way in front of Kageyama, who was now looking away from the smaller man, avoiding eye contact.

"Kageyama!" Hinata greeted him, "Ready to toss me some, yeah?" Hinata started tugging on Kageyama's sleeves, dragging him towards the direction that they'd need to pass through to get to the club room and change for today's session of volleyball practice. Kageyama just groaned in response, letting Hinata pull and tug him along, marveling on the feeling of Hinata's nimble hands brushing his wrists along the whole process.

From behind the spiker, Kageyama focuses in the way Hinata's smile fleets to and from his face, lighting up the late afternoon sky like some kind of terrestrial body, with some kind of gravitational force that draws the setter to him. Kageyama's mind suddenly wandered to the conversation he had with Hinata yesterday, before he yanked his arm away from Hinata's grasp as they neared the changing room.

"First one to finish gets to flick the loser's ear?" Hinata challenges Kageyama, and the latter just  _tsked_  before replying with a "You're on, loser." And the oddball duo dashed towards the changing room, ignoring the terrified glances of their teammates, and Kageyama relishes in the way Hinata's laughter makes him feel lightheaded and weak in the knees.

In record time, Hinata runs off to the gym, shouting at Kageyama to  _Hurry up, slow poke_. And Kageyama was fumbling with his shoelaces, cursing under his breath. He jogs up to the gymnasium, following Hinata who was waiting for him with an annoying grin, because what's the use of running anyway? 

Once Kageyama's feet were on the first steps of the small staircase located at the side of the gym, Hinata, who was standing on the top step, bent down and flicked Kageyama's ear. 

Kageyama's eyes widened, looking at Hinata's beautiful eyes. The orange-head's face was inches away from his, that for a split second Kageyama thought he felt his cheeks warm up, before Hinata abruptly stood up and stuck his tongue out at Kageyama. "I won!" He proclaims, walking up to Tanaka who gave him a high five at the spiker's achievement, meanwhile Kageyama's still trying to recover from the shock of seeing Hinata's face as close as he did yesterday,  _No_ , maybe even a few centimeters closer. 

Kageyama can't remember with his hazy memories, breathing out even breaths, trying to calm himself down and compose himself just in time before he hears Coach Ukai calling the team and gathering them together to give out some instructions. 

Coach was talking about working on their receives and making sure that they get some proper practice with their footwork, but Kageyama's not listening, tuning out the voices that surrounds him, as his brain brings him back to outside the Foothill store, Hinata looking up at him with a smile on his lips, telling Kageyama,  _"Yeah, I like you too!"_

It was a nice and warm day, and practice was cancelled, so just like the other students without after-school activities, Kageyama and Hinata got to spend some time together to get some pork buns and probably hang out at the park, tossing to Hinata or maybe eating some popsicles. Anything else other than  _this._  

Kageyama's anxious, trying to convince himself that confessing to someone you like is pretty normal and that his feelings for Hinata isn't something to be ashamed about, like seriously, Kageyama's basically transparent, he's sure that the whole team is probably aware of his feelings for his partner, then he realizes that isn't doing any good to him trying to calm himself down.

All shit went down when he sees Hinata exit from the Foothill store, two pork buns in hand, with the orange-head smiling widely at him. "Here, I bought you some," Hinata hands him one of the two he was holding and Kageyama accepts without much of a response. Hinata seems to notice, because Hinata's somehow aware about everything that concerns Kageyama, and Kageyama's heart skipped at the thought that his feelings might actually be reciprocated. 

"Kageyama what's wrong, not feeling well?" Hinata asks, concern dripping from his voice, then Kageyama shook his head before said raven put the pork bun in his bag and put both of his hands on each of Hinata's shoulders, Hinata's eyebrows were raised in a form of question, but Kageyama ignored the innocent look. 

"Hinata I've got something really important to say," Hinata calmed down, his tensed body easing at the words, thankful that Kageyama's not in any type of pain. On the other hand, Kageyama's patting himself on the back for not stuttering and losing all his composure and focus that he's known on the court for. 

He took a deep breath, looked Hinata in the eye, not realizing how close their faces were getting in the process, before Kageyama says the one thing he's been contemplating to say for a few months now, "Hinata, I like you." 

Hinata's face relaxed, before a huge smile appeared on his lips, then reached up a  hand to ruffle Kageyama's hair, who was now having a mini heart attack and over thinking stuff like  _Was that too abrupt?_ and  _Oh my god what if he doesn't feel the same way? How about then?_  But then all his troubles dissipated when he hears Hinata chuckle and looked up at him with friendly eyes. "Silly, Kageyama. Yeah, I like you too!" Hinata exclaims.

Kageyama's face lit up, a small smile tugging up on his lips, before Hinata started snorting and bursted out in a fit of giggles, Kageyama’s brows knitted in confusion.

“What’s so funny?” He asks, a little demanding, but apparently not enough to stop Hinata’s sudden attack of giggle fits. “Because,” Hinata struggles to reply, gasping out for air to fill his lungs, “You didn’t have to tell me! You’re so embarrassing, dumbass Kageyama!” Upon hearing this, Kageyama’s genuinely puzzled. _What the heck?_ He almost burst out.

”I’m sorry, I’m confused?” Kageyama shakes his head at the laughing boy, who was now clutching his tummy and rubbing at his eyes, “Well, I know you like me and I’m pretty sure you know that I like you too. That’s how friends are, stupid!” Hinata replies, then took a moment before snorting and laughing out loud again.

It dawned on Kageyama then that the shit head Hinata didn't get what he was trying to say, didn't understand that he was confessing his undying love for the stupid asshole, Kageyama started saying something under his breath, telling Hinata that something came up and he needs to get home immediately, Hinata just waved the taller boy off, still holding on to himself for dear life, out of breath. 

* * *

 

Which brings us back to Kageyama, mentally murdering Hinata in his brain with his own bare hands, before he hears Daichi's voice cut through his thoughts of committing a crime for killing a dense jerk.  

"So we start off with the usual warm-ups," The captan starts off, "You guys partner up, get some mats from the equipment storage room and each do a set of thirty sit-ups, okay?" Daichi eyes the team before dismissing them to do what they were asked to, and Kageyama suddenly finds himself partnered up with Hinata, holding onto a mat and telling Kageyama to  _Move your mighty ass, Kageyama. Let's do our warm ups over by the net_ , but Kageyama shook his head, walked up to the farthest part of the gym, next to the back door and shouted at Hinata to  _No, I want to do it here, so you move your ass, dumbass._ And Hinata just shrugged and made his way over, before Kageyama bites back a  _Bring the mat, you idiot_ , and Hinata scurries to bring the mat along.  _  
_

It didn't take long for Hinata to finish his set, Kageyama holding onto the smaller boy's legs, counting along with Hinata's every sit-up. Then it was time for Kageyama's turn, Hinata sat up from his previous position, scooting away to make some space for Kageyama to lie down and position his legs for Hinata to hold down to. 

Kageyama shivered at the contact, feeling how Hinata's calloused hands held onto his thighs, the smaller boy's body pressed up against his legs, Kageyama spat out an annoyed remark when he can't get himself to focus, but when he lifted his body up it didn't take long for his brain to process normally.  _Normally_ being, no thoughts of certain orange-heads and beautiful honey eyes, and gorgeous fluffy hair. 

Or something. 

Kageyama can hear Hinata counting from where he was holding him down, and Kageyama easily fell into a rhythm, lulling inappropriate thoughts away with Hinata's voice.

The raven didn't know how he came to the conclusion, but halfway through the set, he made his decision to tell Hinata the kind of  _like_ he meant yesterday, and he's going to make sure that Hinata  _understands just what he meant._

Kageyama started counting along,  _sixteen, seventeen, eighteen._

"Hey Hinata, do you remember the conversation we had yesterday?" Kageyama starts, not removing his eyes from Hinata's every move. 

"Hmm, which one? The one about my little sister burning up her doll or-" Kageyama abruptly cut off Hinata's train of thought, "Not that, you dumbass."

_Nineteen, twenty, twenty-one._

"Oh, so which one is it?" Hinata asked, peering at Kageyama who was still working his way to finishing the set. 

"The one we had in front of the Foothill store. Do you remember?" Kageyama hints, looking at Hinata with such an intensity, trying to give the smaller boy some of his intelligence so that Hinata would know.

"Oh!" Hinata's face suddenly lit up like he remembered something, "The one where you said you didn't want sauce in your pork buns?" He asks.

Kageyama groaned. "Not that!" 

_Twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four._

Hinata groans back, sighing in defeat, "Just tell me what you meant, stupid Kageyama!" He pleads, done with playing the guessing game. 

Kageyama looks at Hinata like he just offended his ancestors. "Okay, I'll tell you. Listen carefully, I won't say it twice." He proposed.

The orange-head smiled, "Okay, deal!"

_Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven._

_"_ Remember what I said about me liking you?" Kageyama's slowly getting there, Hinata nods, opening his mouth to reply. "Yeah, and I said I liked you too and I knew because were friends." Hinata rattled off, "What about it?" He asks then.

"Well, you kind of misunderstood what I was trying to say..." Kageyama trailed off, smirking at the sight of a puzzled Hinata. "Wait, what  _did_ you mean exactly?"

"Promise you'd give yourself a chance to understand?" Kageyama asks, Hinata just nodded.

"The thing is, well, Hinata," 

_Twenty-eight._

_"_ I told you I liked you." Kageyama stated the obvious fact of his failed attempt at a confession. 

"Yeah, you did. So?" Hinata's getting a bit impatient now.

_Twenty-nine._

_"_ And you said you knew because were  _friends,"_ Kageyama made sure to emphasize the word, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. "That's not what I meant." He shrugs off. 

"Then what-"

_Thirty._

Kageyama pushed his body up from the mat, leaned up close to Hinata's face, before removing one of his hands from their previous position behind his head to place it on Hinata's nape, pulling the smaller boy close.

" _This_ is what I meant by  _liking_ you." Kageyama looked at Hinata's red face then, smirking before leaning impossibly closer to punctuate just what he meant.

And Kageyama kissed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this little addition to my works, tell me what you think in the comments! x


End file.
